Your Call
by morikomizuki
Summary: Rosalie and Seth Oneshot based off of Secondhand Serenede's song Your Call. Set during Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been plotting to write a Rose/Seth fan fiction for a while now, but the inspiation came to me when I was listening to Your Call by Secondhand Serenede. I was just kinda typing before it came on and I set it on repeat, and the story just molded into it. Set during Breaking Dawn while Bella is going through transformation. So yeah! Yesh, I know, it sucks, BUT(!!!) have YOU ever tried to write a Rose/Seth FF? It's friggin hard!! Rosalie is MAJOR OOC, and I guess so is Seth a little bit. Well... yeah. Enough of my ramblings! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I may get the urge to stuff her characters into random bits of fluff, but I'm not Stephanie Meyer. (yet... BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!)**

**(No, I do not know where Emmett went. He was probably ubducted by a mob of fan girls from Pluto.)**

I could tell one of the dogs was coming before I could see it. The smell gave it all away. A franticly beating heart became audible as a small sandy-brown wolf came running twards the Cullen household. The smell of wolf weakened as Seth Clearwater phased back into a human. I heard the kitchen door slam and turned my attention back to the radio.

"Hey Rose," Seth said cheerliy. "Bella up yet?"

I turned around from my seat on the couch to answer him, and my breath caught in my throat. Seth was standing there in a pair of black gym shorts and no shirt. With my vampire enhanced senses, I could see every line of his rock hard abs. All the fine definitions of his muscles were absolutly stunning. He was tall, lean, and perfectly toned. I tried very hard not to drop my jaw and stare.

"No," I replied slow and airily. "I don't... think so"

Seth gave me a concerned look. His light brown eyebrows lightly furrowed and a small frown graced his elegent features. His cheekbones were high, perfectly accenting his large almond-shaped eyes. They were a misty blue-gray that looked into your very core. They were currently full of concern.

I soon realized that I had just been sitting there, gaping at him. He had leaned in a little closer to get a better look at my face and my breath hitched.

"Urm... Rose? You okay?" he asked softly. I blinked a couple of times, listening to the utter perfection of his deep voice. "Rosie?" he said, slowly waving a hand infront of my face. His hand's motion stirred up the air, sending the werewolf aroma towards me. It was intoxicating. Suddenly, the sickening smell had turned to a gaseous drug. "Do you need my to get Carlise?" he questioned, looking me over. I caught a flash of somthing in his eyes as he examined me, but it dissapeared before I could identify it.

"Oh! Umm.. no, no! I'm fine. Just kinda... whacked out for a second," I explained, my eyes lowering to my hands clasped in my lap and my voice trailing off. A long, gaceful finger lifted my chin up to look Seth in the eyes. It was fiery hot against my ice cold skin, creating an amazing sensation of warmth.

"Sure you're okay?" he urged in a quiet murmer. His face was inches from mine and I could see the beautiful way his sandy-brown bangs were pushed out of his face. I blinked slowly, nodding at the same time. I didn't currently trust myself to speak.

His finger was still on my chin. It started to trail up my jaw and went to my cheek bone, tracing under my eye. I was no longer breathing at this point, but he didn't stop. His finger rounded my eye and brushed the bridge of my nose. He went down to my lips and started outlining them, leaving an electric shock were ever he touched me.

_Cause I was born.._

He moved his face closer to mine, I could feel his sweet breath caressing my face.

_...to tell you I love you..._

"I love you" he whispered in time with the song.

_...And I am torn..._

He looked down for a second, temporarily breaking our eye contact.

_...to do what I have to..._

He looked back up at me, a new determionation in his eyes.

_...to make you mine, stay with me tonight._

That's when he kissed me. That's when I fell deeply and madly in love with Seth Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know that you have read this with it's second chapter, but I've deleted it from the story. This is one I really can't continue, since I ment it as a random 'what if?' one-shot. I am incredibly unsatisfied with the second chapter, so i's going bye bye. Frankly, it was a peice of crap. So, this is staying a one-shot.**

**Love You All!**


End file.
